Дождь
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Араши рассуждает о своей жизни. Закончено.
1. Chapter 1

Безлюдная улица. Мелкий накрапывающий дождь. Девушка, идущая без зонта.

Но она никуда не спешила. Казалось, что ей даже нравится гулять в одиночестве под дождем.

Да, она любила дождь. Потому что во время дождя на улице становилось пустынно, и она могла спокойно погулять в одиночестве, в который раз пытаясь найти ответы на все свои вопросы.

Дождь усиливался, переходя в настоящий ливень. Девушка усмехнулась, остановившись. Буря?..

Кто бы мог подумать, что в ее душе творится настоящая буря? Многие говорили, что ее имя совершенно не подходит к ее характеру. Араши. Буря. Шторм. Она лишь улыбалась, слыша эти слова. Они просто не знали ее. Да и никто не знал ее. Настоящую ее.

Араши ценила одиночество, ведь ей так редко выпадали минуты уединения с самой собой. Но сегодня ей повезло. Занятия ее класса заканчивались позднее остальных, и она предупредила Юзурию за обедом, что вернется ближе к вечеру. Слава Богу, девочка не стала предлагать ей прогуляться вдвоем, а наоборот, пробормотала что-то про свою встречу с другом.

Другой проблемой был Сората, ведь каждый день он ждал, пока закончатся ее занятия, чтобы лишний раз побыть с ней наедине по пути домой. Но эта проблема разрешилась сама собой – Сората твердо решил научить Камуи английскому языку, и вот уже третий день они оставались после занятий на час-другой. Сказать, что Араши была рада, означало не сказать ничего…

Зная прогноз погоды и то, что вероятность дождя была очень велика, она не оделась теплее и уж тем более не взяла с собой зонт. Араши даже не подумала об этом. А сейчас, стоя под дождем, она поняла, что просто привыкла к этому. Детство, проведенное на улице, три долгих месяца, наполненных холодом и печалью… Она почти не плакала, когда умерла ее мать. Все ее переживания были скрытыми. После скорби пришла злость. Как она посмела оставить ее одну, да еще и безо всякой надежды на_ настоящую_ жизнь, а не то жалкое существование, что они влачили вдвоем целый месяц?.. Но на исходе второго месяца, проведенного на помойках, маленькая Араши смирилась с этим. В конце концов, мама просто хотела защитить ее от какой-то ужасной ожидающей ее судьбы. Что под этим понималось, семилетняя девочка не знала. Ее мать никогда не рассказывала ей об этом. Но если она проведет всю свою жизнь на улице, то, может, никогда и не встретит какую-то «ужасную» судьбу? Значит, мама все-таки смогла ее защитить.

Когда мать Араши в последний раз обняла спящую девочку, она знала, что это их последние объятья. Она была слишком слаба, она чувствовала, как смерть медленно подбирается к ней. _Избежит ли Араши моей судьбы?.. Сможет ли она изменить свою судьбу?_ Бедная мать не могла знать ответов на эти вопросы. Она пыталась уберечь свою дочь от судьбы, но…

Человек сам строит свою жизнь и сам выбирает путь, по которому идти, - так почему же Араши не может выбрать не быть тем, кем ей предназначено стать?..

Умирающая мать отчаянно молилась, чтобы ее дочь не познала судьбы Дракона Неба. Почему именно она? Ведь в Японии тысячи семилетних девочек... Чем Араши отличается от всех них?

Тем, что ее мать – тайная жрица храма, подсказывал внутренний голосок, но она отмахивалась от него. Это еще ничего не значит. Ведь она уже семь лет не была жрицей… Семь лет назад она нарушила все запреты и поддалась своим эмоциям, своей… любви.

..Увидев мертвую мать, Араши поняла, что осталась совершенно одна. Теперь ей предстояло одной слоняться по холодным улицам Токио в поисках хоть какой-то еды и места для ночлега.

К середине третьего месяца пребывания на улице Араши стала думать о другом. Разве можно назвать это жизнью, когда тебе приходится есть отбросы, чтобы не упасть без сил? Разве такая жизнь чего-то стоит? _У меня ведь никого нет,_ думала девочка. _Какая разница, буду я жить или умру? Если меня не станет, никто не станет грустить…_

_Но мама сказала мне жить, даже если она умрет._

Араши хотела сделать так, как сказала мама, но… В этом нет смысла.

Но ее жизнь обрела смысл. Этот смысл подарила ей бабушка Каэде. С семи лет она внушала девочке, что ей предстоит стать Драконом Неба и защищать землю. И Араши свято в это верила, потому что кроме этого у нее не было ничего, во что можно было бы верить.

Ничего не изменилось. Прошло десять лет, а она по-прежнему ставит свой долг Дракона Неба превыше всего. Араши боялась, что наступит время, когда битва будет окончена, и она выживет. Чем она будет жить? Во что верить?

А ливень так и шел. Араши прислонилась к слабо мерцающему фонарю, с надеждой глядя в вечернее небо, как будто оно могло дать ответы на ее вопросы. Туфли давно промокли, с юбки стекали ручьи воды, волосы намокли. Но это совершенно не доставляло Араши какого-либо дискомфорта… Что действительно ее волновало, так это не только все ее рассуждения, но и то, что голова кружилась как карусель в парке развлечений. Портфель с учебниками вдруг показался в два раза тяжелее, странная усталость овладела ею. Похоже, пора уже возвращаться «домой»…


	2. Chapter 2

..Подходя к поместью, Араши поняла, что с ней творится что-то совсем неладное. Никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя так плохо. Голова все так же кружилась, и дождь уже не так радовал Араши, как несколько часов назад. Сейчас ее главной задачей было дойти до дома и своей комнаты и поскорее лечь в кровать.

С трудом преодолев дорожку к дому, Араши остановилась у двери, надеясь, что ее появление останется незамеченным. Она не любила привлекать к себе много внимания, особенно когда она была в таком виде – промокшая до нитки, да еще и простуженная.

Голова продолжала кружиться, и сохранять равновесие становилось все труднее. Открыв дверь и переступив через порог, Араши споткнулась о чьи-то неубранные кроссовки и наверняка упала бы, если б вовремя не ухватилась за косяк. Естественно, на шум в прихожей выбежала Юзурия. Араши иногда казалось, что она обладает каким-то сверхъестественным слухом.

- Араши-сан, ты же обещала вернуться вечером! Что случилось? Мы волновались! Ты попала под дождь? Выглядишь, как будто только что под душом стояла!

Юзурия, как всегда, болтала без умолку. Слушая ее, Араши облокотилась о стену и устало прикрыла глаза. Девушка опустила наконец свой портфель на пол.

- Почему ты молчишь? Неважно себя чувствуешь? Ты, наверное, замерзла!

Араши открыла рот и попыталась сказать что-то вроде «Я в порядке», но слова застряли в горле. Она закашлялась и пошатнулась. Юзурия вовремя схватила ее за руку.

- Араши-сан, с тобой что-то не так!

- Я в порядке, - выдавила из себя девушка.

Да, прекрасный вечер был испорчен. Как говорится, за все нужно платить, не так ли?..

Вырвавшись из ее рук, Араши направилась к главной лестнице, ведущей на верхний этаж к спальням.

- Тебе точно не нужна помощь?

Обернувшись, девушка открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, как услышала до боли знакомый голос, идущий из гостиной.

- …я так спешил, чтобы приготовить ужин, что даже не убрал кроссовки, когда пришел! Когда милая вернется, она будет в бешенстве, я уверен. А ты отказываешься ужинать, Камуи, ссылаясь на какое-то отсутствие аппетита! Я стольким пожертвовал!..

- Сората, если ты не заметил, я уже ем…

- Правда? Наконец-то! Самое время убрать кроссовки, иначе меня ждет нечто страшнее конца мира.

Араши поймала себя на том, что хочет рассмеяться, но с больным горлом это было бы довольно-таки затруднительно. Да и вообще, смеяться – далеко не в ее характере. Поэтому девушка лишь закашлялась и, едва переступив через ступеньку, вспомнила, что ее портфель так и валяется в прихожей. _Что за день… _

Быстро развернувшись, она вернулась в прихожую, подхватила портфель и поспешила обратно к лестнице, стараясь идти прямо – мир вокруг нее продолжал вращаться. Но Сората не успел убрать свои кроссовки, и Араши вновь запнулась об один из них, валявшийся как раз у нее на пути, и опять начала падать. На этот раз спасительного косяка рядом с ней не было.

Араши уже приготовилась к «эпическому падению», когда почувствовала, что чьи-то руки обхватили ее талию, и нос Араши не успел повстречаться с ковром. Девушка вдруг оглушительно чихнула.

- Как мило. Дорогая, а ты в курсе, что с твоих длинных красивых волос стекает вода?

Ну вот. Самый ужасный исход такого хорошего дня. Араши подхватила простуду, завтра, вероятнее всего, не сможет пойти на занятия, ну а хуже всего то, что сейчас она находится в объятьях того, с кем ей меньше всего нравилось находиться рядом.

- В курсе. Отпусти меня.

Для Сората последняя фраза имела одно значение. А вот Араши очень хотела, чтоб до него дошел второй смысл этих слов…

- Мне нравится и промокшую тебя обнимать… - мечтательно пробормотал Сората.

_Еще чего. Мечтай дальше._

Собравшись с силами, Араши оттолкнула мечтательного монаха и предприняла третью попытку подняться на второй этаж. _Если я сейчас же не лягу, то точно упаду без чувств,_ думала девушка, спотыкаясь через каждые три ступеньки.

- Эээ… Милая, с тобой точно все в порядке?

Араши даже не обернулась. Поднявшись наконец на второй этаж, она свернула налево по направлению к своей желанной комнате. Дрожащей рукой девушка открыла дверь, швырнула ненавистный портфель на пол и прислонилась к косяку. Араши попыталась хоть на мгновение унять головокружение, закрыв глаза и выбросив все мысли из головы, что было довольно непросто.

_И когда я успела так заболеть?... Ведь даже в детстве я практически никогда не простужалась… А сейчас? Всего раз прогулялась под дождем, и привет…_

Девушка села на кровать и стянула со ступней мокрые носки. Не найдя сил, чтобы дойти до корзины с грязным бельем, она вяло бросила их на ковер и легла на кровать. _Поскорее бы уснуть…_

Араши любила подумать о чем-нибудь перед сном. Иногда она по несколько часов лежала, уставившись в темный потолок, размышляя о своей жизни и судьбе. Неужели у человека только один путь в жизни, предсказанный какими-то высшими силами еще до его рождения? Да и есть ли вообще кто-нибудь там, наверху, кто правит этим миром? Араши не могла найти ответы, ведь все равно этого не узнаешь, пока не умрешь.

Но сейчас ее голова отказывалась размышлять над этими вещами. Устав бороться со слабостью, Араши наконец поддалась ей, позволяя Морфею забрать себя в царство блаженного сна.


	3. Chapter 3

Пару часов спустя дверь комнаты приоткрылась, и пара карих глаз уставилась на крепко спящую девушку. _Как я и думал. _Прикрыв дверь, Сората вернулся в свою комнату, достал из шкафа свой любимый теплый плед и поспешил обратно к комнате Араши. Стараясь не шуметь, он подошел к кровати и аккуратно укрыл свою спящую красавицу. _Во сне она еще прекрасней, _невольно подумал парень, натягивая плед на ее плечи. Проведя рукой по ее волосам, Сората отметил, что они уже высохли. Он не удержался и сел рядом с ней на кровать, гладя ее по голове и всматриваясь в ее умиротворенное лицо. _О чем ты всегда так напряженно думаешь, милая? Что тебе снится?_ Сората не боялся, что она может проснуться и накричать на него, - Араши так крепко спала, что ни одна жилка на ее лице не дернулась, когда он провел ладонью по ее щеке. Как же хотелось остаться с ней рядом на всю ночь, просто сидеть на ее кровати и охранять ее сон…

Но нет. Он должен встать и уйти. Ему нельзя находиться рядом с ней, потому что Араши этого не хочет. И Сората ничего не мог с этим поделать, ему оставалось только ждать, пока она не смирится с этим.

_Интересно, а проснется ли она, если я…_

Сората наклонился вперед и аккуратно поцеловал свою жрицу в лоб. Закрыв глаза, он наслаждался моментом и одновременно все же боялся, что она проснется и накричит на него. Но для Сораты звезды сегодня сошлись удачно, и когда он предельно тихо слез с ее кровати, Араши даже не шелохнулась. Вернувшись обратно к двери комнаты, Сората в последний раз посмотрел на спящую девушку, мысленно пожелал ей приятных снов и осторожно закрыл дверь.

***

…Маленькая девочка бежала по пустынной холодной улице. Она спотыкалась, задыхалась, но все равно продолжала бежать. В ее голове билась только одна мысль – догнать. Догнать _маму. _

Но чем быстрее девочка бежала, тем дальше отдалялся силуэт. В конце концов маленькая Араши не выдержала и упала на колени, задыхаясь. Она смотрела вслед исчезающей матери и не могла поверить своим глазам. _Мама меня бросила. Она ведь обещала никогда не оставлять меня!_

- Мама! Постой! Не уходи! – беспомощно кричала девочка. Но было уже слишком поздно. Предательские слезы застилали глаза, и она уже не могла разглядеть фигуру матери. Да ее уже и не было – она ушла туда, откуда никто еще не возвращался. Бедная девочка в отчаянии ударила кулаком по мокрому асфальту и…

…Араши проснулась, резко распахнув глаза, полные страха и ужаса.

Всего лишь плохой сон… Но каким реальным он казался! Эти грязные улицы, помойки, вороны, постоянно парящие над ними… Араши прекрасно помнила все это. Она ничего не забыла. Эти два месяца, проведенные на улице, наложили огромный отпечаток на ее характер. Каждый раз, когда она готовила или ела, она вспоминала тот мусор, в котором ей приходилось копаться, чтобы найти хоть что-то, что поддержало бы ее существование. Отвратительно, подумаете вы? Но ведь не одна Араши прошла через это. Сколько еще бездомных детей, слоняющихся по улицам в поисках пропитания, существует на этой планете?

При одном взгляде на богатый едой стол Араши до сих пор ощущала легкую тошноту. Именно поэтому девушка мало ела и была очень худой, в то время как Сората и Юзурия за веселым разговором сметали все, что было приготовлено. Араши всегда первой покидала стол, ссылаясь на ее желание убраться на кухне, - девушка чувствовала себя очень неуютно во время таких посиделок.

…Стараясь унять ужас от вновь испытанных кошмарных чувств, Араши немного приподнялась на кровати и поняла, что что-то было не так. _И правда, этот плед явно не мой,_ смущенно подумала девушка. Сев в кровати, Араши уставилась на часы и поняла, что проспала почти полночи – было уже полвторого. С удивлением она ощутила, что голова больше не кружилась, а мир вокруг перестал вращаться. Но вот горло до сих пор скребло так, что глотать было нестерпимо больно. _Хотя бы голова не болит, это уже хорошо._

_Как тепло…_ Редко Араши было так тепло, как сейчас. Чаще всего она просыпалась не от звонка будильника, а от того, что ей было нестерпимо холодно. Сейчас же этот плед дарил ей свое бесценное тепло, и тепло это казалось смутно знакомым… Араши прижалась носом к пледу и тут же поняла, чей он был и кто укрыл ее несколькими часами раньше. _Сората._ Без всяких сомнений, это был он.

Араши бессильно закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Ему удалось ее согреть…

Что бы она ни говорила и ни делала, то, чего она так боялась, в конце концов настигло ее.

_Но нет,_ решила Араши, _сейчас не время._ _Нельзя допустить, чтобы Сората что-то понял._ Она должна скрывать все свои эмоции внутри. _Только так я смогу защитить его от самой себя._

Второй час ночи. _Не могу же я сейчас пойти к Сорате и вернуть ему плед, он уже наверняка спит. _По правде говоря, ей и не хотелось расставаться с ним. Ей было так тепло… Девушке хотелось сохранить это чувство. Хотя бы до утра. До утра лежать в тепле и покое. Всего одна ночь блаженного покоя, а затем все вновь повторится. Не спать полночи, мучительно пытаясь понять сущность своей жизни, закрываться от всех, прятать все эмоции и чувства на самые задворки души, замерзать от холода и одиночества…

Араши откинулась обратно на подушки. _Нет. Этой ночью мне не будет холодно._


End file.
